Neon Genesis Evangelion 2,1
by Sniper-of-Death
Summary: After hiding for four long years, Shinji finds a way to return to his past. Now at age nineteen, he intends to prevent an unfolding tragedy from ever occurring. Will he fix his mistakes? Probably not, he'll just make new


Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own NGE, but on can dream can't they?

**Special treat: EARLY UPDATE**

Alright, I'm back from my year long hiatus and I'm ready for some more Evangelion fun. I just pray that you haven't all forgotten about me. But looking back on my old story, I found it to be a complete and utter mess! There was no way I could go from where I last started; it would suicide! So to save myself from all the Hell I've decided to do a complete overhaul of the story. This will be little darker then the last one with extra stuff added in for a better story. There will be a lot of radical changes to the story of course. Some of you may like this, some will hate me, and some of you will have forgotten and not care; anyways, let's get on with the story!

**Summary: **After hiding for four long years, Shinji finds a way to return to his past. At age nineteen, he has learnt a lot from those he took him in and protected him; now intends to reverse all of the problems and hardships he had to go to and make the world a better place. Will he fix his mistakes? Probably not, he'll just make new one.

* * *

5/6/07 - 5/9/07 

"It's been so long…five long years since this exact moment…" Shinji said out loud as he walked down the steps of the train station. Today was the day, the day of the first Angel attack on Japan. Shinji looked around, taking it all in. He felt a wave of nostalgia as he heard the announcement over the siren, warning all citizens to evacuate to the nearest shelters. Shinji chuckled a bit once he heard that, it's still the same annoying siren, no happy memories for him.

Suddenly the ground next to him exploded, raining debris all around. Shinji dove out of the wall, rolling behind a phone booth to cushion his fall. "Ugh…" Shinji moaned; shaking the cobwebs from his head as he reoriented himself. That explosion was close, and it tore into his clothes. He looked up and into the distance, seeing Sachiel again brought a cluster fuck of emotions as he felt nostalgia, happiness, and fear.

The Angel was merely toying with the UN forces, simply tossing the planes around as if they were nothing. It soon diverted its attention towards Shinji, spotting him, despite the distance, before returning back to its rampage.

"GET IN!" Shinji snapped out his thoughts as he turned to see Misato in her blue sports car.

Knowing better then to stand around like an idiot, Shinji closed the distance before jumping straight through the window and into the driver's seat.

"What the…?" Misato muttered, completely caught off guard at the display.

"GO!" Shinji ordered, returning his direction to the Angel; which was obviously closer now then it was just a minute ago.

Misato quickly floored the pedal as the remnants of a fighter plane crashed nearby in a hunk of scorched metal. It didn't take a scientist to figure out the pilot, or pilots, the aircraft was practically unrecognizable at the moment, was dead.

Shinji, for once in his life, was glad for Misato's restless driving. Though more likely to get him killed, the thought of leaving the area like a bat out of hell brought him some form of comfort at the very least. Regaining his composure, he couldn't help but stare at Misato. It had been so long since he had last seen her. She had been dead for several years now; and now she was sitting here right in front of here.

"You know, there's a staring fee." Misato said huskily, breaking the silence.

"Well then, how much is the rest?" Shinji laughed, catching her completely off guard again.

"Yup, you're nothing like the profile said you were." She joined in.

"I wonder what gave that away." Shinji joked. "That I'm five foot ten? My witty sense of humor, or was it the fact that I'm not an introverted little wimp in desperate need of something called a spine?"

"I wouldn't say witty." She said softly in a humorous note. Slowly she brought the car to a halt to further inspect the Angel. The blood quickly drained from her face when she noticed that all the military personnel have evacuated the area, leaving nothing but one fixed wing bomber as it flew towards the Angel alone. "Oh my God, they're going to use and N-2 bomb!"

Upon hearing this, Shinji grabbed Misato by the neck and shoved her back into to the car. He held her down, in what normally would have been an awkward position, shielding her from the shockwaves. He felt the car tumble and roll violently at the mercy of the resulting shockwaves.

"Are alright Shinji?" Misato coughed as she climbed out of the car; which had, inconveniently, positioned itself onto its side.

"I'm fine," Shinji replied. He then proceeded to give the car a good shove, rolling it right side up. "That's better." He said, before getting back into the car.

Misato reeled back in shock when she saw him roll the car back over. 'Just how strong is this kid?' she asked herself. Quickly snapping out of it however, she climbed back into the driver's seat and restarted the car, which, beyond all logic, was still alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're lost." Shinji announced the obvious. He tried his best not to correct her and just go straight to the Eva cages.

"We're not lost…we just don't know where we are." She replied, typical Misato response. She had been walking around in circles for at least fifteen minutes by now, but was somehow not smart enough to make a left for once in her life. "Oh, by the way, read this." She said, handing Shinji a book of some sort. "Sorry for not giving it to you earlier, it kind of slipped my mind."

"No problem." Shinji replied, needlessly flipping through it. He had gone through this before; there was absolutely nothing of use in the handbook.

Finally, after what had seemed like ages, they finally arrived at their destination. Of course, Shinji had convinced her to turn left instead of right. The door opened up to reveal a blonde haired women standing in the doorway.

"Is this the child?" Ritsuko asked, getting straight to business and cutting the formalities.

"Yes he is, the Third child, Shinji Ikari." Misato replied nervously, fearing trouble for being late.

"Strange, he doesn't look anything like his profile." Ritsuko said, scrutinizing him.

Shinji only grunted in response. He was too busy staring at Unit 01 to pay much attention to her. "Hello mother." He heard himself say in a soft whisper, admiring the majesty of the beast before him. It still terrified him no matter how many times he had seen it, never before had he time to examine it. Last time he was too busy trying to get inside and fighting for his life to notice how truly terrifying it was.

Ritsuko easily noticed his staring and spoke up. "I see you have noticed Evangelion Unit 01. It was built here in secret; it is mankind's last and final hope against the Angels."

"So my prick of a father built this?" Shinji inquired in a bitter voice.

"That is correct." Everyone directed their attention the man standing up behind them.

"That you're a prick, I completely agree." Shinji retorted, showing disgust towards his father.

"Seems like my son finally grew a backbone," Gendo said, complete unfazed by Shinji's behavior.

"No thanks to you." Shinji replied, running his hand through his hair for dramatic effect, just for the sake of looking cool.

"You two can catch up later," Ritsuko announced. "There happens to be an Angel problem right now."

"But we don't have a pilot!" Misato said, oblivious to the reason as to why Shinji was brought to NERV.

"We do now." Ritsuko replied nonchalantly, referring to Shinji.

"But he doesn't have any training!" Misato cried, after it had finally dawned on her. "It took months for Rei to sync with her Eva, how do expect Shinji to do it?" she pleaded, trying to search for an alternative.

"I'll do it." Shinji said, somewhat shocking those on the bridge. They were expecting to see more of a show or some resistance at least. "For a price of course," he smiled wildly. "If I'm going to got out there and 'risk' getting killed then I would better be getting something good out of this."

"Name your price." Gendo responded.

His response did catch Shinji off guard for a second however. He wasn't expecting this to be so easy. But he quickly regained his composure and looked at Ritsuko. "The scientist lady's pay, I assume she would have a PHD or two and a fat paycheck."

"Deal, I will arrange your pay after you have defeated the Angel." He said finally, Shinji guessed that the money he would be paid would be pocket change compared to NERV's monthly budget. "Akagi, get him ready for combat."

"Sounds fair," Shinji shrugged, following Ritsuko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sat in his entry plug as the bridge bunnies began their preliminary check-ups. Just because the extra few minutes could help against an instrument of God! Sighing, Shinji lay back in his seat and waited as the syncing process began. He felt a warm presence wash over him and calmed down. All restlessness was washed away as he began to concentrate on the task at hand; killing the Angel.

"Sync ratio rising…45 percent…50 percent…" One of the bridge bunnies announced. Shinji began to ponder what the reaction on their faces would be.

"90 percent…95 percent…sync ratio has achieved 100 percent!" Maya cried out, completely shocked.

"But, that's impossible!" Ritsuko cried out, rechecking the data.

"Well, apparently it isn't anymore." Misato said, looking at the screen.

"Hey, are you going to launch me or just gawk at my amazing skill all night?" Shinji smiled, a wide grin stretching across his face.

Resigning, Ritsuko decided that if there was a glitch in the system, she couldn't find it. And knowing her computer prowess, it was definitely not an error and then decided to just go ahead with the attack.

"Evangelion, Launch!" Misato cried, ordering the attack.

Shinji felt the G-force press onto him as Unit-01 jetting straight upwards through the chute and towards the surface. He felt the massive deceleration as the Evangelion came to an abrupt stop at the end of its route. The cranking of gears could be heard as the door in front of him slid down and out before him revealed Sachiel, the third Angel. It dropped the train it was holding, and directed its attention towards Shinji.

"_Jiah derje idukabin." _

"What the…" Shinji flinched back as he heard those words. "Did the Angel just talk?" he asked himself. Glancing at the screen image of the bridge; they seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary; except for the fact that there was a raging monster ravaging the city of Tokyo-3…yes, nothing out of the ordinary. Shinji carried on a staring contest with the monstrosity for a brief moment before Shinji took the initiative.

Letting out a roar himself, Shinji charged the Angel. It reacted by bringing up its arms to defend itself from his onslaught; unfortunately for Sachiel, Shinji broke straight through its feeble defense and straight into its face, shattering its mask like beak. Unit-01 pressed on as he then proceeded to rip off the Angel's right army clean off its body. As the Angel let out a roar of pain, Shinji pulled out his progressive knife and finished it off with a quick stab to the core; silencing it immediately.

Mouths stood agape on the bridge as they stared at the screen. In less then forty three seconds Shinji Ikari, a boy with no previous training came in and easily dispatched of the Angel. It's a shame they didn't just name him Mary Sue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji paced down the bridge towards the locker room in complete silence. He ignored the questions as they probed him for answers. It was also borderline creepy that some of the younger female technicians stared dreamily at him, due to the fact that his plug suit left nothing to the imagination. Shinji simply shook it off though; he was technically nineteen, though he was still registered as fourteen in this time. As he made his way out of the locker rooms, he couldn't help but notice his father walking up to him in person.

"Good job; Shinji." He said, "Here is an advancement on your pay."

"Yeah, so what? I don't give rat's ass about what you think!" Shinji yelled, swiping the check from the man's hands before departing in a huff. "Prick," Shinji let out as he continued his path. He couldn't help but notice that the amount of money he was just given, and for only a month pay. 'How much of this is because of Ritsuko's job, and how much is because she's boning my dad?' Shinji asked himself, staring at the check. 'Well, I better cash this bitch in soon, before it's too late.'

"Hey Shinji come over here!" Misato called out, prompting Shinji to come over. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes Misato?" he asked, acting dumb.

"First off, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"And old friend of mine took me in and trained me." He replied, not exactly lying. "He said I couldn't move out till I could kick his ass."

"That's nice." Misato laughed. "Anyways, I worked something out with the Commander, you're staying with me."

"Are you sure you're not doing this only to get a promotion?" Shinji raised an eyebrow. He had long figured out that was her true intent long ago. Sure, she did feel sorry for him once they met, but that still was her original plan. Volunteer to pick him up, take him in, all sorts of crap for a bigger paycheck.

"No, that's not it at all." She stammered quickly, having been discovered.

"Well, I could only figure out one other reason and I don't believe that's legal." Shinji joked, causing her to blush slightly.

"That's very funny." She replied, rolling her eyes in spite of her blush.

Shinji decided not to go any further, lest he raise suspicion. Though, he doubted one conversation will make much of a difference; 'Considering all the crap that I just did today.' He mentally took note: 'Let's see, look nothing like my profile; bad mouth the commander; kick the shit out an Angel without previous training, oh yeah, there is so going to a huge investigation on my ass.'

"Anyways, I've got to run some errands before we head back to my apartment…" she said. "And I am going to need to borrow a few…"

"Fine, fine, but on one condition." Shinji offered, "I drive."

Misato just gave him a shocked look. "How could you drive? You're just a kid!" she replied.

"If I can run around in a giant robot beating the crap out of Angels, which if their name means anything, is a messenger of GOD! I should at the very least get to drive a small car." Shinji said. "Besides, I know how to, and I could always take my money elsewhere.

"Fine, fine, but if you get pulled over, what are you going to tell the cops?"

"That I am Commander Ikari's son, and it is best they forget everything they just saw." Shinji replied, adopting the classic Gendo pose.

"R-right…" Misato stammered as she tossed him the keys. 'Seems those two aren't very different after all…' she thought, somewhat terrified.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji kicked a beer can clean across the room and into the trash as he dug his way throughout Misato's apartment. 'Good lord, I think it's even messier then last time!'

"Just make yourself at home." Misato said nonchalantly. "I just moved in myself, so I didn't have time to clean up."

Shinji reached down and picked up an old calendar from about a year ago, which obviously disproved her explanation. "Um, sure…"

"Well, I think I'm going to get started on dinner, you clean up a bit."

"So this is that this is all about." Shinji said. "It's not about a promotion, no, it's simply cause you're in desperate need of a janitor…since when did you get a cat?" he stared at the thing on the floor and realized that it wasn't a cat at all, but some cooking experiment gone wrong. Shinji could have sworn he heard the thing beg him to kill it.

"Exactly," Misato replied, ignoring the comment about the 'cat.'

"You know…" Shinji thought quickly, he still remembers the pain her cooking could do to an unprotected stomach. "Why don't you order some take out and help me with the cleaning?" he offered.

"Fine," she accepted. "You don't know what you're missing though."

'…The feeling of your stomach trying to kill itself, no thanks.' Shinji thought as he picked up a broom, and got started on the cleaning.

Several hours passed by and finally the apartment was somewhat habitable. Shinji was finishing up the cleaning when he came across something. Picking it up he noticed it was a greenish crystal of some sort.

"What the hell; is this Tiberium?" he asked out loud. Not getting a response, he merely shrugged and tossed it out the window. "Alright, all done here, I'm going to go take a shower and turn in."

"Don't you want to see who does the chores?" Misato smiled, holding up her calendar.

"Just pay some illegal immigrants to do them." Shinji shrugged heading towards the bathroom.

"Shinji," Misato said sternly placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I get Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." He sighed. "I doubt anyone of us would want to do chores on Saturday, and I'm in no mood to settle this out playing an obviously rigged game."

'Damn it, how did he figure that one out?' Misato asked herself, rolling up the calendar. "Alright, deal."

"Good." Shinji said, heading into the restroom, only to return a few seconds later, Pen-Pen in his arms. "I believe this belongs to you." He said, handing him over.

"Um…thanks." Misato replied, before going to the fridge to grab another beer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji yawned as he tried his best to fit into his desk. He was much taller then anyone in the room, and the small desk was not adequate enough to hold him. He began to make out some of the people in his class room. He noticed Hikari, Kensuke, and too his surprise, Touji; in the room.

'What the heck is he doing in here?" he wondered, pondering the answers. 'Oh wait, his sister probably didn't get hurt, that would explain it.'

"Mr. Ikari! What is the answer to this question?" the teacher asked, trying to catch Shinji off guard.

"Nietzsche." Shinji answered, having taken the class already, there was no point in learning it again.

"T-that is correct." The teacher stammered, somewhat shocked that Shinji was able to answer the question. However, he quickly returned to his lecture and tried to make nothing of it.

Shinji woke up a little later to realize that it was around lunch time, and that Kensuke was staring at him.

"Dude, that's kind of creepy, staring at another guy while he's sleeping." Shinji said, prompting Touji to roar in laughter. "On a serious note, what do you want from me?"

"Are you the pilot of the purple robot?" Kensuke asked, he was kind of giddy; with his glasses ready to fly off of his face.

"Nope," Shinji promptly replied. He got up to go get some lunch when he noticed that the two where still following him.

"Come on man," Kensuke pried. "Big monster thing attacks, purple robot kills it, you show up the day after."

"Firstly, I don't even know your names." Shinji lied as he tried to keep up the ruse, "So I wouldn't tell you anything regardless."

"The name's Kensuke Aida." He replied, trying to brown nose his way towards the answers.

"Shinji Ikari; and you are?" Shinji said, referring to Touji.

Touji simply grunted at the taller man and extended his hand, which Shinji simply shook.

"He's Touji." Kensuke added. "Now about…"

"Maybe later, I'm hungry." Interrupted Shinji as he went straight through the two and into the cafeteria; picking up a try, he made his way through the line, scooping up whatever random thing that seemed edible.

"Come on, throw a dog a bone!" Kensuke pleaded.

"Oh hello, have we met?" called out a voice.

Shinji looked down to see a purple haired girl. She stood there looking up at him with her dark green eyes.

"No, I'm new here." Shinji replied nonchalantly.

"Do you need anyone to show you around?" she asked huskily.

"Nope, I'm sure my two friends here could take care of that." He simply replied, taking a seat at a random table.

The girl simply shrugged and placed something into his pockets. "If you need someone to show you around, just call me." She said, before making her leave.

Shinji just continued to shovel food into his mouth as his two friends, along with everyone in the room, stared at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, noticing the looks on everyone's faces.

"That was Emiko Yamaichi." Touji answered mouth agape.

"And…?" Shinji replied, sucking in a noodle.

"She is essentially the hottest girl in school!" Touji practically screamed, trying to get it through his thick skull.

Shinji simply shrugged, not truly caring. "I've seen hotter, Hell, just give it a few weeks, you'll see what I mean." He concluded, before getting up and leaving.

"He still didn't answer my question…" Kensuke said downtrodden, much to Touji's displeasure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's still maintaining a hundred percent sync ratio." Maya announced.

"Well, obviously he was obviously born to pilot Eva." Misato, who was observing the test, said.

"Can I go home now?" Shinji whined. "It's been hours!"

"I'm sure your homework can wait Shinji," Ritsuko answered. "We still have some tests to run."

"Homework my ass; I've got some video games to play!" Shinji replied.

Ritsuko merely ignored him as she continued on with the testing. She needed to make sure everything was working in tip-top condition. There was also an investigation placed on Shinji, there was simply no way that he could be the boy they were sent to retrieve.

It was nearly another hour before Ritsuko had ended the test, and had allowed Shinji to exit the entry plug.

"You're not done yet Mr. Ikari." She said, telling him to stop. "You are still needed in the medical ward for a physical."

"Damn it." Shinji complained. "Fine, fine, let's get this started."

"Alright, follow me."

"Are you going to make me turn my head and cough?" Shinji asked. "Because I don't think that's exactly legal."

Ritsuko merely shuddered for a quick second. Although she would definitely keep it professional, judging by the tightness of the plug suits, Shinji was extremely well built.

"Even if I were to, as a doctor, it would be in legal boundaries to do so." She replied.

"Whatever then, let's just take my blood test so could go to my dad and tell him that I'm really Shinji Ikari." He threw out into the air nonchalant.

"What the…?" Ritsuko stood with her mouths agape, not believing she had been found out so easily.

Shinji simply laughed at her expense, clutching his sides as they ached somewhat.

"Come on, it's obvious!" he added. "I show up, looking nothing like my profile, which is a year old by the way; and a complete one eighty of what I was expected to be. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I would have to go through some tests so you'll know it's actually me." Shinji continued to laugh, not truly bothered by the events at the least. "But hey, I have nothing to hide, probe away!"

"Um…yea, let's get started with a blood sample…" Ritsuko replied, slightly fazed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's clean sir." Ritsuko announced to the Commander. The test results have finally come through; there were no abnormalities at all. "He is your son; I ran every test I could think of."

"No matter," the Commander replied, cold as ever. "This does not affect the scenario, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Ritsuko replied, departing the room without haste.

As soon as Ritsuko was out of the room, Gendo turned his attention to Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki.

"I want constant surveillance on my son at all times." Gendo ordered. "Get me Ace."

"You called sir?" the man asked. He stood tall with broad shoulders and wore a black suit. His dark sunglasses were present on his face, despite the lack of light in the room.

"I need you look after my son for me."

"Yes sir." He obeyed without question. "What are the specifics of this assignment?"

"Simple, find out what my son does, where he goes, and whatever he is hiding." Gendo answered. "If anything is found, I want you to report to me immediately."

"Yes sir." He said one last time before quickly leaving the room.

After Ace had left the room, this left only the Commander and his second in command in the room. Fuyutsuki turned to his former student with a question on his mind.

"Are you sure this will not affect the scenario?" he asked.

"Of course not," Gendo stoically replied, completely unfazed. "I'm fairly certain he is only making it easier for me."

"How so?" The Sub-Commander asked, not knowing the extent of Gendo's words.

"It's very simple," he replied. "It seems that we may not be so different after all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, I can't believe I'm still hungry!" Shinji whined as he tried to scrape as much food he had left in his lunchbox into his mouth.

"How in Hell could you eat that much?" Touji stared at him with his eyes wide.

In fact, Touji wasn't the only one that was staring at him. The entire class was shocked to see him wolf down and entire buffet's worth of food in just under fifteen minutes.

"I'm a growing boy." Shinji shrugged, still attempting to scrape the food off his lunchbox.

"I think you're big enough." Kensuke replied. "The desks barely fit you as is!"

"You can have some of my lunch."

The voice caught the attention of the three. When they looked up there was the purple haired girl from the day before, her hand extended and lunch box presented in front of Shinji's face. The two stared in shock as Shinji simply took the lunch box.

"Thanks…" he said. "What was your name again?"

"Emiko." She replied. "But you can call me Emmy."

"Cute name," Shinji said, not truly knowing the extent of his words. "Anyways, thanks for the lunch."

"Y-you're welcome." Emiko stammered, who was blushing a light shade of red.

"Is there anyway I could make this up to you?" he asked, also oblivious to the extent of his words.

"Well, you could…" She replied softly, but was interrupted by a cell phone.

"Hold on a sec, hello?" Shinji interrupted, causing many of the class to face-fault.

They had been listening to the entire conversation for the past several minutes. Jealous looks and angry stares were tossed around as the hottest girl in school was trying to flirt with the new guy in town. Of course it was evidently clear that Shinji had not noticed, or cared about Emiko's attempts.

"Now…?" Shinji exasperated, not wanting to do anything but sleep at the moment. "Fine, fine, but I better be getting paid over time for this! I don't care that I make more then you do! ...Good, I'll be right over." Sighing he hung up the phone and picked up his bag. "Sorry guys, I got to go. How about we all hit the arcade tomorrow or something?"

"Um…sure…" Touji replied.

"Alright, good, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Shinji said as he made his leave out of the classroom.

"Oh yea, he's definitely the new pilot alright!" Kensuke exclaimed, after knowing Shinji was out of the room.

"Come on Kensuke, give it a rest man." Touji sighed. He was getting sick of everyone going on and on about how Shinji was supposedly the new pilot for the giant purple robot. It was not the rumor that bothered him however; it was the fact that it was all anyone ever talked about. For the past tree weeks he had to put up with constant questioning, because it seems no one wanted to talk to Shinji himself, and Kensuke was just too weird.

"It's not that far fetch Touji." He replied. "I hacked onto my dad's computer last night and I found a description of the new pilot; it matches him completely."

"Here's and idea, why don't we ask to come over to his house tomorrow and find out then!" Touji let out, tired of Kensuke for a second there.

"That's a good idea." Kensuke giddily ranted on about the possibilities.

Touji simply hung his head and sat in silence as Kensuke continued to go on and on about what he found on his dad's computer. Maybe he was better off hanging out with the basketball team for the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another test…?" Shinji moaned. "You took me out of school for another test?"

"We received shipment of the new MK-29 Assault rifle and we simply need to conduct some tests on it." Ritsuko replied, checking over the data. "Besides, you should be happy that we took you out of school."

"Oh goody, it's a BB gun!" Shinji said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure that will come in handy breaking through an Angel's AT field!"

"Shinji, this is an expensive and well developed piece of equipment." Ritsuko retorted. "The ammunition itself is almost as big as you are!"

"Whatever, lets just get this exercise over with." He shrugged, just wanting to go home at the moment.

"Alright, you may begin."

Several hours and dozens of dumbfounded technicians later, Shinji was finally done. He showed no difficulty managing the rifle as he proved to be one hundred percent accurate with it. It also raised more questions when he was able to move Unit-01 with such grace and flexibility. There seemed to be no possible answer to these questions, and it seemed that Shinji was some kind of prodigy. Appearing out of nowhere, killing an Angel, boasting a hundred percent sync ratio, he was simply amazing!

Shinji stepped out of the entry plug and into the cages at the end of the test. He squeezed the LCL out of his hair as he dripped slowly towards the locker room. En route however, he was confronted by Ritsuko, Misato, and several of the technicians.

"More tests?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, we just have one more question." Ritsuko said. "Well, to put it bluntly, how the Hell are you able to do all that?"

"Oh, that's easy." Shinji replied. "I'm just five years from the future, that's all. I've been through all the training, killed all the angels, fought SEELE, destroyed ninety percent of the world, and swore everlasting vengeance on all those who killed my loved one. After which I went into hiding and trained for several years before I decided it was time, blew up the world AGAIN, and now I'm here!" he smiled with a straight face.

The entire staff simply stared at him in complete and utter shock at what they had just heard. Shinji waited for a few moments, letting it sink into their brains. He noticed the looks on their faces go through different emotions, ranging from surprised and perplexed to confused and intrigued. After giving it the appropriated amount of time, Shinji burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!" he let out as he was dying from laughter. He was clutching his sides him pain as they began to hurt. "I can't believe any of you actually bought that! Next you're going to tell me you're having an affair with my father; though that would explain why your way overpaid for your position!"

"Right…" Ritsuko sweat dropped, the last comment made her nervous, even though she knew no one was taking it seriously.

"Well, if you want to truth; I simply don't know." Shinji lied, having regained his composure. "I feel this…comforting presence…in Unit-01." He said, before leaving the dumbfound group behind to attend to their own matters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems my son may no more then we thought." Gendo said. He examined the video feed in front of him for any further information.

"Looks like we'll just have to keep watching him," Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki added, also having watched the event.

"Yes." The Commander replied. "How does he know about SEELE?"

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the first installment on NGE 2.1. I edited a few things from the excerpt I send out a few days prior. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. 

PLEASE REVIEW

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND WHERE THE EXPLOSIVE ARE!!!

Toodles.


End file.
